Traición Re-editada
by anita675
Summary: Una historia re editada; escenario igual pero con modificaciones que la llevarán hacia un nuevo final, personajes con distintas tramas, pensamientos igualmente oscuros pero una venganza que sigue intacta en el corazón de Harry Potter. Actualización cada 2 semanas, PASEN, LEAN Y COMENTEN. HHR


¡Hola a todos!

Una historia antes publicada y ahora editada por largo tiempo para ser publicada nuevamente; situaciones similares pero ligeramente más oscura, con momentos felices pero con la sombra del pasado escrito a sangre, con el anhelo de un futuro distinto pero marcado por sólo un sentimiento, con casi la misma trama pero con un final diferente. Quizás, el verdadero final.

Nuestra historia se sitúa después de la guerra contra Voldemort y la repentina muerte de Harry Potter, la soledad de sus amigos y la verdad oculta por la última persona que vio con vida al niño que vivió.

Por último, decir que disfruten de la lectura. Actualizaré cada dos semanas aproximadamente.

BUENA LECTURA.

**Traición**

**Capítulo Uno**

"_**Después de la guerra"**_

Venganza.

El único sentimiento reflejado en su mirada se resumía a esa palabra; Venganza. Su reflejo le devolvía aquel sentimiento que por tantos años había cultivado e interiorizado en lo más profundo de su ser. Aquella mirada parecía oscurecerse aún más al recordar el origen de aquel sentimiento, agitado e intentando controlar su magia, se mojo el rostro y el cabello. Las gruesas gotas de agua resbalaban por su cabello azabache y surcaban por su marcado rostro, gotas rebeldes se aglutinaban en sus ojos y resbalaban pareciendo lágrimas. Lágrimas que jamás se ha permitido derramar. Sólo los desgarradores gritos han cortado el aire, alimentando la rabia y el odio hacia su enemigo.

Ese hombre que arrebato sin piedad cualquier rastro de humanidad en él y sepulto de por vida lo que es el perdón, porque antes de renacer el único sentimiento que trajo consigo fue la venganza. Aquel motor por cual vale la pena vivir un día más, esperando el momento oportuno para aparecer, esperando el instante preciso para arrebatar todo aquello que su enemigo tanto aprecia.

Morir o vivir.

Para Harry Potter, ya no tiene sentido… porque ha permanecido durante cinco años en el limbo y con la única esperanza de acabar con su enemigo, observarle a los ojos y arrebatarle la existencia que él extinguió de un solo puñal. Porque a diferencia de su enemigo, el niño que vivió, pretende atacar sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

-Todo está listo – le hablaron desde la puerta – Tenemos una hora, ingresaremos sin problemas.

-Gracias, Daniel – dijo él saliendo del baño – ¿Dónde está la poción?

-En la cocina – respondió el joven Daniel detrás del ojiverde – Debes colocar un cabello y beberlo, es muggle, por lo que nadie podrá reconocerte.

-De acuerdo – suspiró Harry bajando las escaleras hasta la planta baja – Recuerda que el trasladador debe estar programado a diez metros del camarín, será cuestión de ingreso salida.

-Comprendo – dijo el castaño no muy seguro – No crees que es demasiado pronto, pensé que deseabas… ser sutil.

-Lo creí hace un mes – masculló él cogiendo el vaso y vertiendo un cabello en el – Por desgracia, no tengo tiempo.

-Harry –

Daniel observó a su amigo beber el contenido e iniciar el proceso de transformación, se preguntó ¿Qué había ocurrido aquel día donde emprendió viaje hacia el mundo mágico? Recordó el estado perdido y confuso del ojiverde, y el evidente cansancio de su rostro, clara señal de haber liberado una gran cantidad de magia. Después de ese día, se había mantenido encerrado en su habitación por una semana, hasta que de pronto, dio marcha al plan que tenían pronosticado para tres meses por delante.

Lo más sorprendente de su decisión, sin duda, había sido la radical decisión… simple y llanamente tenía un objetivo, acabar con su enemigo esa noche. Plan radicalmente opuesto a lo pensado y por supuesto, suponía que algo no andaba bien, algo había cambiado ese día y por lo cual, no había marcha atrás.

La nueva apariencia de Harry; cabello castaño y ojos negros, y contextura de un hombre normal y atlético, le hizo ver que aquella noche sería el inicio de un final, el ojiverde lo había deseado por siglos. Daniel, cogió el trasladador y en cuanto su compañero le toco, súbitamente se vieron envuelto en un sinfín de luces y colores que al poco tiempo cesaron. Desorientado, se vio ante un inmenso estadio y junto a él una carpa, la cual albergaba a todos los invitados.

-Ingresa y procura que nadie ingrese al camerino – ordeno Harry cogiendo paso fuerte hacia un costado de la carpa.

Inquieto. Daniel cogió rumbo hacia la carpa donde pudo observar a dos guardias custodiando el lugar, conservando la calma y de forma natural saco su invitación y la mostró, luego de la revisión guardo la invitación en su bolsillo e ingreso a la inmensa carpa. Cientos de asistentes se encontraban ya sentados, charlando y riendo, posando a las distintas cámaras que se hallaban en el lugar, lentamente y tal como lo planearon, él no se encontraba allí.

El muchacho se sentó en la mesa más próxima hacia la salida, observó su reloj y suspiro, sólo diez minutos y todo acabaría, Harry desaparecería y él llegaría a casa dos horas después, siendo un simple invitado interrogado por aurores y personas del ministerio, por tal horrible asesinato de una de las personas más destacadas del mundo mágico. Movió su cabeza y se llevó un vaso de agua a los labios observando la mesa continua.

El cuerpo de Daniel se tensó y tuvo que dejar a un lado el vaso, de lo contrario lo hubiese roto, impresionado y con el corazón latiéndole a mil a causa de la adrenalina, fija su mirada en aquella mujer y su pequeña hija, de tal vez, no más de cinco años.

-¿Dónde está mami? – inquirió la niña castaña observando con sus sagaces ojos a su alrededor – Igual quería acompañar al tío.

-Apenas me di cuenta que James fue tras de él – observó la mujer acariciando el cabello de su hija – Sabes que sólo fue a buscar su maletín, no es gran cosa.

-Si lo sé – suspiro ella

No pudo moverse y aunque lograse hacerlo, no lograría llegar a tiempo. Cinco minutos y todo sería historia. Sólo un milagro podría evitar una desgracia y sólo el golpeado corazón de Harry Potter podía tomar control del desenfrenado odio hacia su enemigo. El hombre que hace cinco años, le quito todo e hizo su vida un verdadero infierno.

¿Cómo perdonar la traición? Harry se lo pregunto ciento y cientos de veces, y nunca logro hallar una respuesta convincente, el dolor y sufrimiento pudo más y lo único que calmo aquella quemante realidad fue el refugio del odio y la venganza. Porque el perdón, ya nunca sería una opción y mucho menos cuando la punzante estocada cerca del corazón, seguía latiendo como si fuese sido ayer, y cuando hoy, su presencia le hacía revivir ese momento.

El día que Harry Potter murió a manos de su mejor amigo, Ronald Weasley.

_-Ron… - susurro un conmocionado Harry. Intento desenfundar su varita y atacar a quien sea su enemigo, sin embargo, su cuerpo apenas si reaccionaba. Sintió la filosa arma salir de su cuerpo y la fresca sangre recorrer su espalda, sus piernas fallaron y cayó de rodillas sobre la hierba, torpemente intento buscar su varita en su túnica pero una nueva puñalada se hizo presente en su hombro izquierdo. Cayó por completo al suelo y a duras penas pudo colocarse boca arriba e intentar identificar a su atacante, la imagen frente suyo, le arrebato el poco aire que conservaba y pensó encontrarse en una pesadilla._

_Su mejor amigo empuñando la daga con la cual fue atacado, su mano cubierta de sangre y su mirada inexpresiva. Apoyándose en un tronco, se incorporo del suelo y intento formular alguna palabra más éstas no se atrevían a salir de sus labios. _

_-Cuidaré de Hermione – habló el pelirrojo esbozando una sonrisa que hasta el momento, Harry desconocía – _

_-¿Porqué? – susurró el ojiverde sintiendo su boca llenarse de sangre – _

_-Cuando se cumplen tratos…. La gloria llega – respondió este sonriendo – Y soy una persona que cumple – se acercó hasta él quedando a un palmo de su rostro – Tu muerte será recordada, te lo prometo._

_-Ron –_

_Lo último que sintió fue la estocada sobre su estomago y la oscura mirada azul de su mejor amigo, luego… oscuridad._

Le apuntó con su varita esperado el momento oportuno, la simple maldición haría lo suyo y tendría en sus manos la justicia que él tanto deseaba. Sus labios se curvaron en la mención de la maldición que estaba próxima a salir, sin embargo, el ruido de la puerta lateral le alerto y le obligo a esconderse, los pasos se escucharon y una infantil voz se hizo presente retumbando en los oídos del ojiverde.

-Aquí está tu escoba – habló el pequeño niño

-Gracias, James – dijo él cogiendo la escoba y encogiéndola con su varita – Bien, vamos con tu madre, desapareciste de su campo visual y ya sabes lo preocupada que debe estar.

-Estoy contigo – aclaró él encogiéndose de hombros –

-Por ello Hermione debe estar preocupada – rió Ron cogiendo en brazos al niño – Y tu hermana enfadada por haberle dejado atrás, recuerda que son los mellizos inseparables.

Una suave risa se escuchó antes de que el silencio se hiciera presente, la respiración agitada del moreno apenas si podía ser percibido y los miles de pensamientos se agolpaban en su mente. No supo cómo y mucho menos cuando, sólo el sabor salado de sus labios, le hizo darse cuenta que las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, cansado y sin fuerzas, no opuso resistencia a aquel sentimiento que por tantos años se negó a expresar.

El dolor en el pecho le fue insoportable y cuando menos quiso darse cuenta, se encontraba sentado en el frío suelo del camerino. Y tan pronto como apareció aquel dolor igual desapareció cuando los aplausos se hicieron escuchar, bruscamente se limpió el rostro y empuño su varita.

Un generalizado relajo se hizo presente en Daniel, la figura de Ronald Weasley apareció y los aplausos inundaron el lugar, le vio sentarse junto a otros miembros del equipo de Quidditch y un pequeño niño acercarse hasta la mesa ocupada por Hermione Granger y su hija. Sólo le basto un vistazo rápido para comprender la situación y los ribetes de la misma, y temió por su amigo, conocía su historia y la venganza por la cual vivía todos los días, sabía que aquello sólo podía significar la salvación o el desastre total.

Instintivamente se incorporo de su lugar al reconocer la figura de su amigo y temió porque cometiese una locura. Raudo e intentando no llamar la atención de los invitados, se acercó hasta él y cuando pensó que iba a atacar, le empujo fuera de la carpa, por supuesto, el puñetazo que se llevo le mostró el descontento de Harry.

-¿Quieres que te descubran? – preguntó Daniel incorporándose del suelo – Está lleno de magos y aurores, te llevarían a Azkaban. Además…

-Hazte a un lado – resopló él enfurecido

-Hermione está allí – acusó Daniel como última opción – ella…

-Cállate – masculló Harry apuntándole con la varita, el aludido hizo lo mismo – Haré hasta lo imposible por matar a Ron, no importa quién este frente mío.

-Incluso tus hijos – articulo el chico y pudo observar la mirada de confusión de su amigo – Lo viste, James… y la niña.

-Ron –

-Como si Ron tuviese los ojos verdes – ironizó Daniel sin bajar la guardia – La niña… tiene tus ojos – y antes que el ojiverde pudiese hablar, volvió a decir – Son tus hijos.

Una nueva oleada de aplausos se hizo presente y el ojiverde pareció despertar del ligero letargo, bajo la varita y desordeno su cabello con frustración, la lucha interna entre cobrar venganza y desaparecer sin más o vengarse y recuperar lo que perdió hace cinco años, se debatía y contra decía en su interior, porque sólo él sabía que la imagen de sus hijos junto a el hombre que le había apuñalado producía que su alma se desgarrará aún más.

La música de fondo le coloco nuevamente en alerta y sin dirigirle la mirada a su acompañante, salió raudo hacia el exterior que estaba desprovisto de seguridad. Daniel le siguió y le detuvo antes de coger el transportador

-¿Por qué dudas? – Preguntó Daniel – Tu familia está dentro de ese lugar… debes recuperarla, olvida la idea de matar a Ron y sé feliz, Harry – Dijo frustrado ante la testarudez de su amigo – Busquemos a alguien que pueda ayudarte, que pueda decir que ha sucedido durante estos cinco años. De lo contrario, sólo seremos un par de ciegos en la oscuridad.

-No existe nadie – Masculló Harry desviando la mirada – Debemos irnos, podrían sospechar.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el silencio de la casa les inundo y la poción multijugos perdió fuerza, sin darse cuenta la hora contemplada había expirado justo a tiempo. El moreno se sentó y respiro de forma pausada, el estado físico ya comenzaba a causar estrago en él.

-Las infusiones no están haciendo efecto – Menciono Daniel cogiendo un vaso – Debes recuperar masa muscular y para ello estabilizar tu peso es fundamental.

-Remus Lupin – Vocifero el moreno deteniendo el andar de su amigo – Es la única persona en la cual hoy por hoy, puedo confiar.

-¿Dónde puedo encontrarle? – Preguntó el castaño extendiéndole el vaso –

-Existen dos lugares – Resopló él dejando a un lado el vaso. Daniel frunció el ceño – Impartió clases en Hogwarts, podría ser un posible lugar. O bien, el ministerio de magia… contribuyo en la lucha contra Voldemort, pudo seguir bajo el alero de aurores.

-No he escuchado su nombre – Murmuro Daniel pensativo – No podría afirmar nada, es poco el contacto que tengo… ¿Podría pertenecer a altos mandos?

-Jefe – Inquirió Harry pensativo – Lo dudo – Negó al poco tiempo – Podrán pasar los años pero las estúpidas reglas de condiciones, sangre y prejuicios, siguen. Aunque si debe gozar de buena posición, no tengo dudas.

-Bien – Suspiro el muchacho acercándose hacia la mesa y coger el vaso – Iré por la mañana al ministerio e intentaré buscarle

-Concreta una reunión – Dijo él pensativo – Un lugar público… lo conozco, no irá a un lugar privado y mucho menos junto a un desconocido. Procura no mencionar mi nombre… ese lugar tiene oídos.

-Bien – Sopeso Daniel. Se acerco hacia su compañero y le extendió el vaso, y antes que este lo cogiera, lo alejo. – Debes prometer que mejorarás, estás en el límite

-Lo prometo – Le miró cogiendo el vaso y bebiendo su contenido de un solo sorbo. – No será fácil.

-Debes esforzarte – Habló su amigo cruzándose de brazos –

-Lo sé – Murmuro él incorporándose de su sitio y caminar hacia su habitación, despidiéndose de Daniel.

Cerró la puerta y se recostó sobre su cama, las noches de insomnio ya comenzaban a pasar factura sobre el cuerpo del moreno, y las emociones vividas durante esa noche, terminaron por agotarle psicológicamente. Aquel continuo hormigueo en el centro de su pecho, le enfundaba la calidez que había perdido hace muchos años y que su mente se negaba a aceptar. No importaba cuanto se esforzará y volviese a reflexionar, la imagen del hombre que intento asesinarle y su hijo, estropeaba cualquier sentimiento puro que pudiese tener.

Porque lo quisiera o no, Harry Potter seguía conservando la única emoción por la cual vivió y vive hasta el día de hoy, odio y venganza.

Porque lo quisiera o no, él deseaba el último destello de vida de Ronald Weasley.

Y con ese último pensamiento, el sueño le venció y concilio aquel esquivo descanso que por días, había restringido.

A la mañana siguiente y algo aturdido por las horas de sueño, el ojiverde intentaba cumplir la promesa hecha a su amigo, había preparado un desayuno liviano y después se dedico a hacer ejercicio físico, y aunque apenas si logro concentrarse por una hora, lo considero suficiente, forzar su debilitado cuerpo a un ejercicio fuerte, podría ocasionar más problemas que beneficios.

-Es extraño verte comer – Bromeó Daniel en cuanto se asomo por la cocina al mediodía – Procura no excederte – Recomendó dejando sobre la mesa una pila de papeles –

-¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó el moreno curioso ante el amarillento color de las hojas

-Fui a buscar a Remus – Respondió Daniel tranquilamente – Por mucho que insistí… no logré su paradero, según la recepción se encuentra de viaje, intente hablar con el jefe de aurores pero estaba reunido. Hay problemas – Acuso él debatiéndose entre seguir o quedarse callado, por desgracia la mirada de su amigo, le hizo desistir de la segunda opción – No me percate hasta que salir del piso de aurores pero hay cientos de fugitivos.

-Mortifagos – Menciono Harry pensativo

-No lo sé – Negó el muchacho – Busque en tiendas y logre recolectar algunos diarios – Súbitamente el diario que poseía en su mano fue arrebatado por su amigo – Al año de tu muerte… comenzaron los ataques al mundo muggle, al principio sólo se contemplaba ataques fortuitos pero iniciaron las desapariciones, tortura y asesinatos, hasta el día de hoy, no hay muestra de patrones.

-Simples muggles – Susurró Harry leyendo los párrafos –

-Sí. Por supuesto, los ataques se extendieron hacia nuestro mundo – Menciono él – Sin patrón alguno y nadie parecía adjudicarse aquellos ataques… se han creado verdaderos escuadrones de búsqueda y durante los últimos dos años han obtenidos resultados positivos, al menos los ataques han disminuido. El esquema de organización de los aurores ha mejorado, el jefe de aurores…

-¿Quién es? – Preguntó ceñudo el moreno hojeando otros periódicos – ¿De qué forma están organizados?

-Escuadrones – Respondió Daniel – Cuatro escuadrones dedicados a la labor de búsqueda – observó al ojiverde acercarse hacia el calendario y golpear su frente con la palma de su mano - ¿Qué ocurre?

-Remus – Soltó moviendo la cabeza negativamente – Luna llena… ayer hubo luna llena, te dije que era hombre lobo, debe estar recuperándose.

-Ya veo – Susurró Daniel pensativo

-Quizás él este inserto en algún escuadrón – Menciono él dando un sorbo a su jugo de naranja – Tengo que ingresar…

-¿Estás loco? – Le miró Daniel preocupado – No estás en condiciones. Son los mejores aurores, sé la distribución de los escuadrones y a lo máximo que lograrás aspirar será el cuarto. El primer y segundo escuadrón predominan magos que lucharon contra Voldemort, tercero y cuarto se remiten a búsquedas pequeñas, y muchos de ellos son principiantes. Además, los líderes son magos directos que lucharon en la guerra.

-¿Alguien conocido? – Preguntó Harry elongando, sólo le bastaron las palabras desaparición y tortura para que cientos de imagines volviese a su mente –

-Luna Lovegood y Terry Bott – Acusó el castaño y al instante tuvo que ayudar a su amigo a recuperar el equilibrio – Tercer y cuarto escuadrón.

-Vaya – Susurró Harry sorprendido – No me sorprende Luna pero Bott. – Frunció el ceño y continúo con sus ejercicios

-Draco Malfoy el segundo – Siguió Daniel pensativo, Harry asintió – El jefe de aurores ocupa el liderazgo del primer escuadrón. Los cuatro coordinan todas las actividades y búsqueda, los aspirantes deben pasar por varias pruebas y meses de preparación, por supuesto, al ingresar al ministerio nos asignan a tácticas y métodos de rastreo.

-¿Cuántos son? –

-Es reducido, sabes que la precaución es importante – Menciono él – Por escuadrón no pasarán los diez quizás quince magos. Escucha Harry, no estás preparado. No importa qué posición ocupe Remus, será imposible. No es sencillo, deberás enfrentarte a duelo con algún cabecilla, incluso el jefe de aurores.

-Daniel, será sencillo – Haciendo flexiones de brazos, aunque a consideración de Daniel, parecían reflexiones de gelatina.

-Incluso si el jefe de aurores es mujer – Probó él escuchando reír ligeramente a su amigo – Incluso si es Hermione.

Trago saliva y tuvo el instinto de salir corriendo al tiempo que los brazos de su amigo quedaban rígidos y la insipiente sonrisa desaparecía de un plumazo. Aguanto la respiración y cierta tensión desapareció en cuanto el moreno se incorporo, limpió sus manos y coloco una de ellas sobre su hombro. Tranquilo.

-Tengo mis técnicas. – Acusó volviendo a sonreír – Iré a visitar a Remus… tengo una ligera idea de donde puede encontrarse

-¿Irás ahora? – Inquirió preocupado. Sería la segunda vez en cinco años que Harry se atrevía a pisar el mundo mágico por iniciativa propia – ¿Harry? – Volvió a preguntar

Pero este ya se había marchado.

El camino de regreso lo consideraba des estresante y prefería transitarlo a simplemente aparecerse, ya llevaba dos años con aquel ritual y parecía no querer cambiarlo por el momento. Aunque claro, deseaba estar junto a su familia después de una larga noche de luna llena. Después de mucho discutirlo, llego al consenso junto a su esposa que mientras estuviese embarazada y hasta que su bebe ingresará a Hogwarts, él pasaría las noches de luna llena fuera de casa, puesto que bajo ningún motivo expondría a su familia.

Desde entonces su pequeña hija estaba a punto de cumplir dos años y hoy por hoy otro bebe venía en camino. Sin duda, el tiempo parecía colocar piezas en su lugar, ofreciendo un nuevo panorama y desvirtuando otros.

La irrupción de aquel grupo de magos oscuros hacia algunos años, les hacia recordar los años más oscuros durante la guerra contra Voldemort y por supuesto aquel dolor que varios intentaban superar pero que el pasado se empeñaba por recordar una y otra vez. El licantropodo pateo una piedra y recordó a Hermione… la joven parecía empecinada en encarcelar a ese grupo de magos y no escatimaba esfuerzos para lograr su objetivo, no cabía duda, aquella misión hace mucho se había vuelto personal.

Un ruido tras suyo le hizo detener su paso y girarse rápidamente en búsqueda de su espía, su aguda audición le indicaba que el individuo se hallaba oculto tras un grueso tronco, su respiración pausada se lo señalaba y un ligero aroma le hizo negar fuertemente, apretando los dientes, se acerco hasta el tronco el cual sigilosamente lo rodeo, totalmente convencido que atraparía al individuo puesto que este apenas si se había movido de su lugar.

Un movimiento basto para que Remus Lupin quedase desarmado y sólo un segundo para que su oponente quedase boca abajo siendo reducido por el hombre lobo, quien ágilmente se había compuesto de aquel ataque. No necesito aplicar demasiada fuerza, el sujeto apenas si lograba moverse y no representaba una real amenaza.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Le interrogo él inmovilizando los brazos del encapuchado, el cual parecía reírse – Dímelo.

-¿De verdad quieres oírlo? – Le devolvió la pregunta con voz ronca, cansada – El nombre ya no tiene importancia… el simbolismo ya es obsoleto.

Remus frunció el ceño y le retiro la capucha a su adversario, el cabello oscuro lo reemplazo y aunque no lograba observar el rostro, un ligero escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, la antelación se hizo presente y cientos de miles de imágenes se agolparon en su cabeza. Aquella voz ligeramente distorsionada por el suelo, le hacía pensar lo impensable.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué me sigues? – Volvió a preguntar

-Bonito lugar – Habló el muchacho – Perfecto para caminar y sin duda… mucho mejor que una vieja habitación oscura.

El agarre disminuyo y el sujeto aprovecho aquella debilidad para rodar y posicionarse un par de metros del hombre lobo, quien permanecía inmóvil en su lugar. La respiración de Remus se agito y lentamente se incorporo de su lugar al mismo tiempo que el sujeto lo hacía, observó el piso, temeroso… quería que fuese un sueño, sin duda, la mejor opción era aceptar lo inevitable a esclarecer lo horrible.

Revolvió su cabello y escondió sus manos en los pantalones negros que llevaba, las conjeturas no habían fallado y había logrado localizar al mejor amigo de sus padres en aquel lugar. Recordó que el propio Remus le había dicho el lugar ideal para vivir, lejos de la ciudad pero sin sentirse discriminado por su condición, después de todo la naciente familia que comenzaba a construir al lado de Tonks, no podía considerarse una auto marginación del mundo. Inconscientemente sonrió, considerando que a pesar de todo lo vivido, su mejor amigo y casi padre había conseguido formar una familia.

-Mírame – Susurró Harry –

La voz del moreno hizo respingar al licantropodo, apretó los puños y sintiendo que su cuerpo recuperaba la movilidad, levanto la mirada lentamente, temiendo porque aquello sólo fuese una alucinación y la vida volviese a burlarse de él y su dolor. Más la persona que permanecía de pie parecía no desear moverse. Sus miradas se encontraron, y aunque la verde mirada le desconcertó, no pudo obviar lo evidente.

-Hola – Sonrió el moreno tímidamente

-Harry – Vocifero en apenas un susurro

Su cuerpo reacciono y en un par de zancadas abrazo al ojiverde, quien evidentemente emocionado, le devolvió el abrazo. No importaba el dolor y el rencor que su corazón poseía, el reencontrarse con su amigo le hacía inmensamente feliz.

-¿Cómo? – balbuceaba el licantropodo incapaz de hilar con coherencia alguna pregunta, sujeto el rostro de su amigo y le observo en detalle. Rostro pálido, ojeras producto del insomnio, peligrosamente delgado y cansado, sin duda, evidencia de un mal pasar. Sin embargo, el detalle que no podía dejar pasar se traducía solo a sus ojos, distantes y llenos de dolor – Por Merlín… donde has estado, es decir, estás vivo.

-Algo así – Murmuro Harry encogiéndose de hombros. Dio un paso hacia atrás y se sentó sobre la hierba –

-Harry – Dijo Remus colocándose a la altura del muchacho – Te… te dimos por muerto, te buscamos por todo el maldito bosque prohibido pero nunca logramos hallar nada – Se explicó inquieto por algunas respuestas y la sonrisa del ojiverde no le tranquilizaba - ¿Qué ocurrió? Ron llego moribundo del bosque prohibido… relato que les habían atacado, que Voldemort había regresado.

El semblante del moreno se endureció y su mirada fue a parar a algún punto de suelo, ¿Cuántos años de mentiras? Todo lo construido durante cinco años, sólo se traducía a una ilusión barata y escrita a sangre. Volvió su mirada hacia Remus y supo que debía decirle la verdad, al menos, decir lo que realmente ocurrió aquel día. Decir quién fue su verdadero asesino.

-Mintió – Susurró él sin quitar la mirada de encima a Remus – Todo lo que ha predicado desde ese día, es mentira. No regreso Voldemort – Masculló – Jamás fuimos atacados. Al menos él.

-¿Dé que hablas? – Pregunto Remus temiendo lo que su corazón se negaba a aceptar. Porque lo quiera o no… aquella duda ha persistido por cinco años. - Harry…

-Fui enterrado vivo – Soltó el ojiverde – Herido del corazón por una puñalada – Acotó colocando su mano derecha sobre su pecho – Hubiese dado lo que fuese por no saber la identidad de mi atacante, por desgracia la curiosidad fue peor que el dolor. Él fue el causante de todo, siempre ha sido él

-Ron – Susurró el licantropodo incorporándose de su lugar, Harry le siguió – Nos ha mentido todo este tiempo. Es increíble… él intento asesinarte ¿Por qué lo hizo? Es decir, tiene una vida exitosa… es jugador de Quidditch y además…

-¿Crees que podría disfrutar de eso? – Inquirió irónicamente – A sabiendas que mi sombra como "el salvador del mundo mágico" Jamás podría hacerlo, se sentiría inferior.

-Estás hablando de posición social – Habló él incrédulo – Es ridículo…

-No para él – Negó Harry cruzándose de brazos – De cualquier forma, ya no tiene sentido. La posición social es lo que menos me importa. Remus – Le miro – Necesito tu ayuda. Debo ingresar al ministerio, integrar las filas de aurores.

-No es sencillo – Negó Remus sorprendido por la petición – El ingreso…

-Sé cómo funciona – Interrumpió él – Sólo necesito introducirme en los primeros escuadrones.

-Es por Hermione – Acuso el licantropodo viendo a su amigo desviar la mirada – Sabes que está a cargo del departamento.

-Por ahora, existe algo más importante – Susurró él devolviéndole la mirada – Es necesario que ingrese a ese lugar, no sabemos con qué enemigo estamos luchando.

-¿Sabes quién es? – Preguntó él intrigado.

-La única forma de averiguarlo es actuando – Dijo él – Esto podría empeorar – Recogió su capucha del suelo y se la coloco sobre la cabeza – Piénsalo Remus.

-Harry – Le llamo este antes que el moreno desapareciera - ¿Cuánto sabes de este mundo?

-Lo suficiente – Respondió el ojiverde.

Sólo el chasquido de la aparición le indico al licantropodo la desaparición del ojiverde, le parecía increíble saber que el hijo de sus mejores amigos se encontraba con vida, después de cinco años creyéndole muerto, sin embargo su semblante y mirada le intrigaba, temía que ese lapso de tiempo hubiese incubado en él algún tipo de resentimiento con su mejor amigo.

La llegada del ojiverde asusto al castaño quien apenas si logro ocultar tras de sí el periódico que leía, para su desgracia aquel gesto, no paso desapercibido por su amigo. ¿Cuántas veces le advirtió que debía informarse? Miles y él jamás hizo caso, lo cual solo haría el dolor aun más profundo, y sin duda, aquella noticia dolería más que cualquier puñalada que Ron pudiese darle.

-¿Qué es eso? –Inquirió Harry sacándose la chaqueta – Daniel.

-Una vieja noticia – Habló él encogiéndose de hombros – No tiene importancia – Doblo el diario por la mitad y pretendió guardarlo entre sus cosas pero el ágil movimiento del moreno se lo impidió – Harry…

El castaño se revolvió el cabello y giro sobre si mismo desesperado, observó a su amigo desdoblar el diario y leer el llamativo titular. Resoplo pero al mismo tiempo aguanto la respiración en cuanto el ceño fruncido de su amigo, le advirtió que algo no andaba bien.

-Está muerto – Susurró Harry tensionando su mandíbula y arrugando el diario – No puede… ser cierto

-Por ello, existen personas que creen que Voldemort sigue con vida – Argumento Daniel quien había leído la noticia – Ocurrió a solo dos meses de tu muerte.

-¿De qué año son? – Pregunto observando los periódicos esparcidos por la mesa

-Dos años a partir de tu muerte – Contesto Daniel –

-Consigue los años restantes – Ordeno él doblando el diario por la mitad. Saco su varita e hizo levitar todos los diarios hacia su habitación

-Bien – Murmuro el muchacho

Cualquier tipo de teoría podía darse por descartado, los hechos parecían irrefutables y lo único certero se traducía a solo una verdad; jamás había regresado Lord Voldemort, sólo existía un ejército de mortifagos y sólo un mago podría tener razones para asesinar a quien fuese el mago más poderoso del mundo mágico. Él sabía la verdad.

Y Ron Weasley se encargó de asesinar a Albus Dumbledore.

"_Hogwarts rinde homenaje a su director Albus Dumbledore, asesinado por quién no debe ser nombrado"._

Dos horas y el ojiverde recostó su espalda sobre el respaldo de la silla, titulares, imágenes, chismes y reportajes se agolpaban en su mente. Y solo había leído los primeros dos años de ausencia, y todavía quedaba mucho por leer.

El asesinato de Albus Dumbledore, el matrimonio de Draco y Ginny, la irrupción de esos magos oscuros, las desapariciones, la llegada de Hermione al ministerio, la formulación de escuadrones, la fama por la cual pasaba su enemigo, el nacimiento de sus hijos…

-Mis hijos – Susurró él leyendo la portada de uno de los primeros diarios que reviso. Solo había pasado un par de meses cuanto ella se entero de la noticia y el nacimiento había sido todo un acontecimiento en el mundo mágico.

-Sigue soltera – Murmuro Daniel desde el umbral de la puerta – Ha dedicado estos cinco años en encontrar al grupo de magos.

-Arriesga demasiado – Resopló él incorporándose de su lugar-

-Quizás la idea que Voldemort siga vivo, sea ridícula – Inicio Daniel – Sin embargo, la sola idea que alguien pueda levantarse como líder, debe perturbarle. No es sencillo que la causa que le arrebato al padre de sus hijos, pueda regresar.

-De cualquier forma – Menciono el moreno – Lo primordial es hacerle entender al mundo mágico que Voldemort no existe, que está muerto. Y que el enemigo es otro. Has averiguado alguna actividad de Ron.

-Algo así – Dijo este cruzándose de brazos – Pasado mañana habrá una exhibición de Quidditch, tu sabes, inicio de temporada.

-Estaré en condiciones para montar una escoba – Inquirió esté interesado. Daniel le observo receloso – Volar no se olvida.

-Tu cuerpo no está preparado – Medito él – Debes considerar que tu masa muscular es muy distinta a cuando volabas en Hogwarts.

-Tengo dos días – Dijo él encogiéndose de hombros – Además sigo siendo el mejor buscador

-Ron ha jugado cientos de partidos, posee más experiencia – Refuto Daniel – Además ¿Quién dice que podrás retarle? Habrá cientos de fanáticos.

-Lo conozco – Sonrió Harry – No podrá restarse de un desafío.

-Conseguiste algo de Remus – Inquirió Daniel

-Poco – Suspiro él – Se muestra receloso ante la idea de incorporarme al ministerio… no será sencillo ingresar.

-Te lo dije – Suspiro él observando a su amigo cambiarse de ropa – Las medidas de seguridad deben ser estrictas para evitar filtraciones.

-Sí, lo sé – Murmuro Harry colocándose unos pantalones deportivos – Tengo un plan que puede ayudarme a ingresar.

Daniel le observó ceñudo, los planes del ojiverde comenzaban a inquietarle y hasta cierto punto dudaba que estos tuviese un real impacto, y considerando que incorporarse al departamento de aurores, le traía entre ceja y ceja, podría causar más problemas que soluciones. Harry cogió su escoba y bajo las escaleras dispuestas a volar, la oscuridad de la noche le permitía volar sin el temor que alguien le reconociera. Sólo tenía un par de días para conseguir recuperar en algo, aquella agilidad y maniobra que había perdido por falta de práctica, y aunque no lo reconociera, los años de ventaja que Ron llevaba, le preocupan e incluso le hacía vislumbrar que aquel duelo le llevaría hasta el límite de sus capacidades.

Por supuesto, la práctica podría ser mejor de contar con una Snitch, sin embargo no quería malgastar recursos, por ahora.

-¿Cuándo me regalarás una Snitch, tío? – Escuchó la castaña mujer desde la cocina – Mi hermana tiene una y sólo la usa como adorno.

-Te escuche – Habló la niña sentada sobre el suelo – Y no la uso como adorno, también juego con ella. Además, es de ambos.

-Eso es cierto – Sopeso el pelirrojo – Te conseguiré una Snitch, te lo prometo.

-En serio – Inquirió el niño ilusionado – Muchas gracias.

-Es tarde – Anunció la castaña ingresando a la sala – Y mañana deben ir a la escuela.

-Iremos a la exhibición ¿Cierto? – Pregunto el pequeño niño

-¿Tengo opción? – preguntó Hermione y ambos niños negaron. Ron sonrió – De acuerdo. Ahora vayan a dormir.

-Si – Dijeron ambos hermanos.

Se despidieron de su tío y madre y subieron hasta su habitación, la castaña se sentó sobre el sofá y observó atentamente a su pelirrojo amigo, quien últimamente parecía abstraerse del mundo muy a menudo y sólo cuando compartía junto a los niños, parecía volver al mundo real.

-Te encuentras bien – Le preguntó ella

-Sí, solo estoy cansado – Dijo él incorporándose de su lugar – Iré a dormir, mañana será un largo día.

-Buenas noches

-Que descanses.

La mañana observó a su amigo coger unos polvos flú y desaparecer de la casa, volvió su mirada hacia la carpeta frente suya, la abrió y suspiro. Llevaba noches sin lograr avances en su investigación y lo único que conseguía se resumía a más preguntas sin respuestas, estaba empeñada en descifrar el origen de ese grupo de mortifagos, sabía que si hallaba el punto de origen conseguiría llegar hasta su líder y por ende a su paradero. Reuniendo fuerzas, se incorporo de su lugar y camino hacia su escritorio, encendió la pequeña luz y los retratos parecieron iluminarse, las fotografías de sus hijos, amigos, padres y equipo le observaban, paso su mirada por cada una de las fotografías y se detuvo sobre la última.

Durante la guerra había perdido a amigos y profesores, personas que habían luchado con valentía contra Voldemort. Perdidas que todos los sobrevivientes habían logrado sobre llevar y continuar con su vida, sin embargo y por mucho que lo intento, Hermione jamás podría superar la muerte de Harry, el hombre que hasta el día de hoy amaba y quien era el padre de sus hijos.

El levantamiento de grupos mortifagos, sólo le hacían tomar el coraje de perseguirles y por tanto encarcelarles, conocía la historia oficial y extra oficial; la oficial simples grupos de lunáticos que causan desordenes por las antiguas consignas de Lord Voldemort, la extra oficial que efectivamente Lord Voldemort seguía vivo. No tenían pruebas para negarlo, sin embargo, la violencia y organización de desapariciones, torturas y asesinatos, les hacía pensar todo lo contrario.

Ofuscada desvió la mirada y volvió su atención hacia su carpeta, poco le importaba las horas sin dormir, su único objetivo se resumía a capturar y/o eliminar a quien fuese Lord Voldemort o en su defecto, si realmente fuese Lord Voldemort.

Salto de su escoba e ingreso a la casa raudamente, la frase "cambio de fecha" seguida de las palabras "Quidditch" y "hoy" de Daniel, le hicieron entrar en alerta, sólo tenía un día de práctica y aunque había mejorado en algo, sabía que no sería suficiente para enfrentar a Ronald. Agitado, observó a su mejor amigo caminar de un lado hacia el otro lado, buscando frascos e ingredientes.

-Acabo de enterarme – Habló él señalando un diario sobre la mesa, el cual fue leído por Harry - ¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto? – Preguntó

-No tengo opción – Murmuro Harry concentrado en el diario – Necesitare pociones.

-Estoy en eso – Afirmo tranquilamente – Tienes algún plan para evitar caer desmayado

-A diferencia de Ron, soy estratégico – Dijo este encogiéndose de hombros – Sólo espero resistir una hora.

-Yo también – Habló Daniel – tienes suerte que existían pociones de reserva – Coloco tres botellitas frente al ojiverde y continuo – Sólo tres horas. Las hechizaré para evitar que se quiebren durante el juego. Colocaré el reloj – Sugirió entregándole un reloj de pulsera – Está cronometrado… te avisará cinco minutos antes de cumplirse la hora, sé consciente que sólo tendrás tres horas.

-Lo haré – Asintió Harry colocándose la pulsera – Preparaste el trasladador – Inquirió al tiempo que subía las escaleras hacia su habitación

-Quince minutos – Acoto su amigo – Si hacemos cuenta de lo burocráticas de esas ceremonias… solo tendrás una hora para realizar el duelo. Aunque, podríamos alargar la vida de las pociones. Tal vez si te mantienes fuera mientras yo…

-No – Habló el moreno bajando las escaleras – Tengo que estar presente.

-Bien – Suspiro Daniel – Ya tenemos todo, es hora de irnos.

-Vamos –

Guardo las botellas y toco el trasladador junto a su amigo, el brusco gancho a la altura del ombligo le obligo a cerrar los ojos y así evitar marearse. Sabía que en cuanto abriese los ojos, vería de nuevo aquel estadio y esa inmensa carpa en la cual hace un par de días, estuvo a punto de matar a su mejor amigo. Hoy. Su objetivo sería el mismo y sus planes volverían a su punto de inicio, había investigado lo suficiente para convencerse que Ronald Weasley, no merecía una tranquila muerte, por el contrario, la muerte no significaría nada sin antes haber conocido el infierno.

Su propio infierno.

_**Continuará…**_


End file.
